


Shirt for Pants?

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, FTM, Gen, Love, M/M, Poor parentless Prompto, Short, Trans, Transgender, slight promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: After school while laying in a field one day, Noctis and his best friend Prompto start chatting about random things.When the question “shirt for pants?” comes up, will Prompto be able to keep Noctis from revealing his secret, or will his words fail him?
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Shirt for Pants?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second trans!prompto fic, though I have a couple more written up that I’m going to post soon. And apologies for not posting for so long, I got grounded then I lost my internet 😅 anywhoo, here is something to keep you satiated for the time being.

Laying down on the fresh grass to unwind after a long day of school, Noctis and Prompto zen-ly watch as night begins to paint the sky. The younger boy lets out a content hum, pleased with the relaxing aura, though also mildly irked at how heavily it contrasted with his live-wire personality.

"Hey Noct, you think if you needed to, you could wear a shirt for pants?" he asks randomly, creating entertaining small talk, as he is known for.

The raven chuckles lightly at his friend's quiriness, thinking of how to respond to such an out-of-the-blue question. "I dunno, dude. Probably?" a few beats pass before any more banter is exchanged. The prince then decided to try and match his mate's spunkiness. "What about the other way around, think you could wear pants as a shirt?"

Heart thudding, Prompto's hand clenches where it lay on his chest, bunching up both the front of his shirt and the well-kept secret beneath. Before he could overthink it, the blonde raised onto his elbows and his lips were flapping. "Well um, I... Actually do wear pants for a shirt. Well, a-a binder. A chest binder, homemade one. B-because..."

"...because I'm trans."

Prompto's whole face is beet red at the confession, waiting what seems like an eternity in dead silence for his friend's make it or break it reply. Eye contact locks, and the blonde is positive he can see surprise in the prince's eyes. In his mind, he continues listing the emotions the reveal of his secret could have incurred.

'...confusion...anger...disgust... Damn, I really fu--'

His hateful thoughts were then interrupted by Noctis' astonishing reply, "Huh, cool." Not only did he not wish to abandon Prompto for his hang ups, but he thought it was cool?! The blonde boy was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. "When did... you find out?"

Blinking a few times to try to clear away his bewilderment, Prompto tried to form a coherent answer. In just a few minutes, he was back to his regular happy-go-lucky self. "Well, it all started way back when..."

After a long talk, all Prompto found was acceptance from Noctis, and it was all he could have ever asked for.

...maybe he should have asked about a shirt for pants sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
